Let the game's begin
by Hellfire655
Summary: Jesse awoke to the sound of oblivion, it was odd because he was so used to hearing a bustling street, when he went downstairs he was confronted by a woman named Keira whom taught him how to gain the powers of any character he wanted. This was all only for him and many people like him to be used for the entertainment of the rich.


I awoke to the sound of oblivion. Generally at five am the street outside my room is bustling with cars and pedestrians, but today was different, it was silent. Not the kind that is nice and relaxing, but the kind that gives you the feeling that you're being watched by some omnipresent being. I opened my heavy eyes fully to try and wake myself up, I mean it worked… eventually. Before I got up I looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of place, but I still didn't trust the silence. Slowly I got out of bed, making sure that I could see all corners of my room, as I approached the cupboard I help my breath, almost ripped the doors off its hinges and jumped into a fighting stance I picked up off an anime. Of course there was nothing there, I mean like what would be the fun in that. After about fifteen minutes of searching my room I finally came to the conclusion that it was empty except for me of course, and my stomach growled almost bringing the house down with it, so I decided to go downstairs and get some early morning breakfast. Around this time mum and dad are awake and getting ready for work, but when I walked downstairs and into the kitchen mum and dad weren't there but their morning coffees were still sitting on the bench warm with the car still parked in the driveway. Suddenly I was hit by the same feeling I had in my room and was on full alert. The sound of white noise radiating from the lounge room, my head told me that it was a bad idea to investigate, but my natural sense of curiosity gets the better of me. As I walked into the lounge room I slowly let my guard down and the voice of a woman broke the silence.

"Hello Jesse. My name is Keira, you don't know me but I am about to tell you something that could potentially save your life"

I turned around rapidly looking for the source of the voice, but couldn't find it.

"Before I listen to anything you have to say, I want to know where you are" I felt like a dimwit talking to thin air.

"I am the tv Jesse" Keira replied clearly not amused with my relatively childish behaviour

"Now Jesse, if you reach into your right pocket, you will find a blank shiny card" jesus this woman is bossy.

"Jesse do you have your card"

"Yes yes I have it"

What even is the whole point of this card anyway, if its blank it's good for nothing but starting fires

"Ok good, now I need you to think of a character from a book, movie, tv show or game"

O-k then

"What the hell is this meant to doooo… WHOA!"

For a second a picture of raven from teen titans appeared on the card, when the picture faded the card started to glow and melt in my hands. It started cover my hands and make its way up my arms.

"Holy fucking shit dick, what's happening? Am I fucking dying?"

"No… you are simply absorbing the powers and skill set of the person you had focused your thought on"

Everything blacked out of a moment. When I came back to it took my eyes a while to bring everything in focus again, I looked back up to the tv hoping Keira would still be there. Thankfully she was.

"What just happened to me?" my body was fucking killing me

"I suggest you try not to move for a few minutes, your body is adjusting to the powers that were just forced upon it"

A stern silence fell over the room for a few seconds, until it was broken by the booming of a roar, it wasn't like a lion or tiger, it was more like… a dragon

"The games have begun, I wish you the best of luck and try not to die too early."

The TV returned to white noise as a second roar fired. I started to lift myself off the ground and felt very light-headed. A third roar fired and the house around me started to decay away, I had to shield my eyes from the early morning sun. Like any normal human I was curious to look around knowing all too well that nothing would be different, much to my surprise diagonally across from me there was another boy standing in an empty house lot. His head slowly turned and is bright red eyes met my deep brown eyes.

He clenched his fists tightly as fire begun to swirl around him like a vortex, his short strawberry blonde hair flowing above him like tiny dancing flames. Suddenly I was hit by a wave of heat, and jesus was it intense if I had to compare it to anything I would say it was like falling into a volcano. After a few seconds my body adjusted itself to the heat he was emitting, but then he started to lift his hand and swung a punch letting loose a white hot fireball towards my face. Thanks to the immense amounts of pain my body was being tortured with, I was barely able to dodge it. As it flew past my face I could feel the heat from it flash sear my skin and the rancid scent of burning hair filled the air around me.

"What's wrong boy, haven't figured out how to use your powers" was this guy taunting me or was he trying to run a seminar on how to use my powers

"I can use then fine, I just don't need them to kick your ass" Who the actual fuck was I kidding, I can't use my powers yet. All I know is I have ravens

"We'll see about that now wont we" this kids a cocky fucker

He began to clench his fists harder which personally I didn't think was possible, and the flames around him became a silent ghost blue colour

"Let's see how you handle ghost flames, more commonly known as blue fire" is this guy serious, I could hardly dodge something that I could see coming a mile away, what makes him that that I will be able to dodge something that is practically invisible.

I kept my eye on him, never even thinking about glancing away. After a couple of seconds the vortex of fire around him began to fade as he unclenched his fists and spread his fingers out.

"I see brute force isn't going to allow me a victory" Now that's a huge lie, throw a few white hot balls of fire at me and most likely I'm a goner, but NOOOO he just has to make it more painful, as if I don't hurt enough already.

"I'll have to take you out with quick succession"

3 needle like flames appeared between his fingers. When he threw them I knew there was no way I was able to dodge them, and they certainly weren't going to miss me, and if I am being fully honest I was shitting myself. As a reaction my hands covered my face like they were going to help, but maybe it was a reaction so I didn't see what was going kill me or maybe it was so I couldn't pre-empt when I was going to die. After a moment or two instead of piercing sharp pain, I opened my eyes to the darts of flame suspended in mid-air, and they boy that threw them un-moving like a statue. I cautiously made my way to his position and circled around him like a vulture then went to touch his nose.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you boy" a girls voice echoed around me, high pitched but surprisingly soothing.

"Why not, I doubt he'll know" I was great at working sarcasm into my words

The girl jumped down from a house to the left of where mine used to be.

"Because if you do my spell will wear off and I won't be around to save you again"

She was wearing camo pants, black singlet and a pair of really cool commando sunnies. Her skin was softly kissed by the sun, dead grey eyes, short blonde hair and she was wielding a staff with a massive clock on the end.

"Oh I get it now, you chose powers over time and if I was to touch him he would break out of time and go rampage again" jesus Christ I had to see the staff to get that… fuck I'm slow

"Wow… your slow as fuck aren't you?" oh hell no, she did not, just say that, to me.

"Anyways dude we need to get out of here, you acquaintance with a lovely personality will be awake in about one minute" is she serious, I don't want that psychotic boy moving again

"Before I go anywhere with you, can I ask your name?" she was quiet for a while, seemed rather hesitant, after all someone's name is power.

"You can call me Chronos" how cryptically cliché

For a while we were walking in complete silence, no birds tweeting sweetly, no cars to nearly run you over when you want to cross the road, no people to yell and scream at you when you bump into them on a crowded pathway. Not even the sound of us talking. Funny how you miss such a painful noisy world when it's gone. So I tried to spark up some conversation.

"So… that staff you have, looks pretty heavy, I mean with the clock and all"

No reply, what a fail all I wanted to do was break the silence cause it was slowly driving me to insanity.

"No, actually, it's like a feather" Yay a response.

**Authors note: **_hey hey guys. thanks for the read, i really hope you enjoyed it. please please please leave a review and tell me if you want more, i would appreciate it massively._

_-Hellfire655_


End file.
